Sonic X Harry Potter WTF
by WTFanfic6669
Summary: The Fucked up yaoi tale about Sonic and Harry Potter. I hope you cringe it is a bit of fluff, smut, crack fit, ooc, and wtf


**The Race**

"Harry, Your too slow!" expressed the overexcited, blue hedgehog Sonic to his really good friend, Harry.

"Don't you worry," replied "my Firebolt if faster than any magic shoes." Harry chuckled after he gave his remark.

"Hey, I told you that in confidence!" yelled Sonic "Besides, where is your broom? I it being used by your house elf for cleaning."

"Don't joke about that! It's 2016, you should stop saying stuff like that. Not to mention one of them saved my life." But Harry was really thinking, " Oh... what was his name again?"

"So where is it? Up your ass." Sonic remarked

"That's enough of your vile humor." Harry said as he laughed inside. "ACCIO FIREBOLT!" Harry cast while grasping his long, firm wand. And in moments, the Firebolt presented itself to Harry. "Are you sure you have enough rings?"

"I think five will be enough against you," Sonic replied, "also this course is confusing so don't make any mistakes."

"What, like making an anime?" Harry said jokingly. "Also, what the bloody hell is with this course? It looks like it was created by someone on acid."

"That's Japan for you" Sonic replied truthfully. "but enough chit-chat lets race. Ready!"

"Set!" said Harry

"GO!" yelled the both of them as the zoomed off.

 **The Afternoon**

"I can't believe I lost" Sonic said sadly. (Yah, that' right. I made Harry win. I don't care what you guys think so don't give me shit. I did it for the sake of the story.)

"Don't worry about it you did really good. I was just better." Gloated Harry

"I probably would have won of someone hadn't told that snake to trip me." Said Sonic.

"I don't know what your talking about." Lied Harry. (see. now you guys can calm your shit) " but you remember what bet was, right?"

Sonic and Harry repeated the bet together "The loser will have to be the winners slave for the night."

"So," Sonic glanced, "what is my biding my Master?"

Harry held Sonic close and gave him a kiss nether will forget.

 **That Night**

"Come here my blue slave." said Harry with a purple flask

"Yes master." Sonic said wearing the sexy yet crap quality maid outfit bought on SamuraiBuyer.

"Drink this, you are no use to me with out a Dick." Harry commanded. Sonic did so, and right in front of his eyes grew a thick, medium size, blue penis with small balls.

"Wait master, why isn't it long?" Sonic asked.

"Because the writer is a total Hipster and SJW. He thinks long Dicks are too mainstream and objectifies Men." Harry explained.

"At least he isn't one of those Special Snowflakes." Sonic replied.

"Well he is agender so you never know. He could be an asshole about it or not." Harry said.

(Hey get back to the story you cisnormative, queerphobic assholes! Also 4th wall breaks are now mainstream so don't make them anymore!)

"Alright. Merlin's beard." exclaimed Harry. " Now my slave come to me so we can please this sicko's fantasy."

(SHUT UP AND FUCK YOU ASSHOLES!)

 **The Gross Stuff** (I'm sorry I mean) **The Good Stuff**

Harry the proceeded to lick his blue slave's new penis. It was getting harder and harder with every stroke. Sonic began to start quivering. The horny wizard then started to suck on his slave's penis.

"Oh Fuck!" Sonic moaned as he ejaculated.

"that was just to get you comfortable, my pet." said Harry, "now insert one of those quills into me, my toy."

"Master, I don't think it will fit." worried Sonic.

"Just do it!" commanded Harry, "Here, use this." Harry gave his slave a bottle.

"What is potion?" Sonic asked

"It's lube. Just because I'm a wizard doesn't mean I always have to use magic. Just rub some in my hole to ease it in." responded Harry.

Sonic in his state of obedience, did as he was told. He stuck his lower left quill into Harry's gaping asshole and proceeded to move it back and forth.

"Oh... Oh Fuck... Oh Fuck Yes... Yes... Oh Yes keep going." said Harry.

"yes master." replied Sonic.

"Wait, Wait Sonic Stop, Stop, Stop!" Screamed Harry, "I'm so sorry."

Sonic took his quill out to find it covered in feces.

"I'm so, so sorry Sonic. I didn't realize I had to go." said Harry.

"it's fine Master." Sonic replied. Sonic then started lo lick his shit stained quill.

"Oh my your sick, I knew I chose the right person to race." Harry remarked.

Sonic cleaned the area then he prepared for the main event. Sonic pulled a small gold ring from his ass and put it on the base of his dick.

"I thought you needed only five rings to try an beat me." remarked Harry.

"Master, I think you and I know that was a joke." replied Sonic.

Sonic then stated to penetrate Harry's hole for that is what his master wanted.

After awhile, Sonic exclaimed, " Master... I'm... I'm cumming! Oh... Oh... OOOOOOOOOOooooooh."

Harry had a slightly disappointed look on his face.

"What is wrong master?" Sonic panted.

"Well its nothing really. Its just that I didn't cum, but its fine." said Harry.

"Well I would go again to get you to cum Master but its twelve o'clock and we know what that means." said Sonic.

"I know, you now have your freedom again." said Harry.

"Can I ask why did you make that bet in the first place?" asked Sonic. "You could have just asked me to fuck you. I would have done it. You that good of a friend and plus I have feelings for you."

"Really, I didn't know. I made the bet and cheated because I had feelings for you and this was a for sure way to get with you. Not to mention your really hot for someone who doesn't naturally have a penis." said Harry

"So you did cheat. Also is this this permanent or what?" asked Sonic.

"It will disappear in the morning. If you want I can make potion that gives you one forever." Harry replied.

"no thanks, I like not wearing pants." said Sonic.

The couple then proceeded to kiss then cuddle with sonic being the big spoon.

 **The Big News**

 _six days later_

"High Harry." Sonic said.

"Sonic there is something I have to tell you something." panted Harry.

"what?" replied Sonic.

"I'm pregnant." said Harry.

"What! how is that possible?" asked Sonic.

"Well come to think of it how was any of it possible?" Harry asked.

"True, for example I'm pretty sure we were straight and I was in love with Amy and you with Jenny." said Sonic.

"Also how did we become friends? And how did I even get to your world?" asked Harry.

(OH MY GOD Have ether one of you even read a Fan Fiction before. This is how this shit works. You put to characters together, say fuck all to there back story, and have them fuck.)

"I only read the good ones with actual plot." said Harry.

(I don't give a shit. Now get back to this story.)

"Well what are you going to do?" asked Sonic, "But no matter what, I will support you."

"I think we might need to have another race." said Harry.

 **The End**

"ok that doesn't make much sense." said Sonic.

"No it doesn't." said Harry

(SHUT UP THE STORY IS OVER)


End file.
